


Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by LinaBenliven



Category: South Park
Genre: Betrayal, Clyde is a dork, Double Agents, Gen, Snarky Craig, Sneaking Out, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Thief Craig Tucker, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaBenliven/pseuds/LinaBenliven
Summary: The plan was simple; Craig was to go into the meeting and make sure he got the plans of the united Kingdom’s, without any of them realising that he was working for Clyde.Such a simple plan and one Craig was only doing to humour Clyde.After all he did have the stick of truth and therefore controlled the universe, which meant Craig was left to do as the dork lord wanted.
Kudos: 8





	Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the South Park Stick of Truth Zine; The Tales of Zaron (I am very late on posting but that's due to real life stuff) Enjoy!

The plan was simple; Craig was to go into the meeting and make sure he got the plans of the united Kingdom’s, without any of them realising that he was working for Clyde. 

Such a simple plan. 

Not that Craig had much faith in the plan working for several reasons. 

  1. Cartman never sent Craig to these meetings. He always sent Butters, which meant Craig’s presence was sure to raise suspicion;
  2. Wendy was way too smart to buy this act when she knew he and Clyde were pretty much best friends;
  3. Stan would no doubt see through his plan because while he may have rocks for brains, he was lethal when he paid attention.
  4. It was Clyde's plan, and Clyde always had stupid plans. 



So yeah, he didn't have much faith in the plan working, but he was committed to it all the same. If only to humour Clyde. After all he _did_ have the stick of truth and therefore controlled the universe, which meant Craig was left to do as the dork lord wanted.

Which was why he was on his way to the meeting place on the outskirts of town near the old farm. It was dark and that was just what Craig needed to avoid being caught. He had already managed to get Butters excluded from the meeting by getting the Paladin grounded, and it was a fate he definitely didn’t want himself. Nor would it look good for his reputation as a thief if he couldn’t sneak without being caught.

Craig was expecting Stan and Wendy to be there waiting for him when he approached the clearing they had decided on using. What he wasn’t expecting was for one of the goth kids to be there. Pete he thought his name was. He hadn’t forgotten that they had been invited, he was just more surprised that they had taken up the invitation. Clearly Commander Douchebag had been successful in recruiting them to their side. That would be something that Clyde was interested in especially since he was trying to recruit the Vamp kids, and they loved doing stuff to annoy the Goths. Maybe he would have more success recruiting them if he mentioned that they could get revenge on the Goths. 

“I didn’t realise the Grand Wizard was sending you Feldspar.” Stan says, alerting the others to his presence. Well, he really only alerted Wendy to his presence given that the goth kid still didn’t seem to be interested in joining the discussion just yet.

“Yeah, well, the paladin got himself grounded for writing raunchy love letters to the Princess.” Craig mutters as he takes his seat between Wendy and the currently empty chair that he presumed was for the goth kid. “And the wizard is too busy recruiting the Federation with Commander dickhole, so you’ve got me.” He adds, forgetting to mention that not only had he written those letters and placed them in Butters’ bedroom for his parents to find, but that he had volunteered to come to the meeting in place of the wizard’s other choice; Scott.

“Very well, Pete? You ready to join us?” Stan calls out as he watches the kid stomp out his cigarette on the forest floor.

“Sure, I guess.” Pete’s tone reeks of indifference and Craig only wishes that the rest of the goth kids are as unenthused about the game as Pete. It would make winning a hell of a lot easier if a small number of the opposing side couldn’t care less about the outcome.

“Any updates from the surveillance you were doing on Clyde, Feldspar?”

“Well he has the stick.” Craig replies in his usual snarky tone. Mainly because he needed to buy time to think of a reasonable lie, that didn’t divulge too much information about Clyde’s plans. It was a fine line that he walked being a double agent, and he would very much like to not be found out a day before the final battle.

“I meant any allies?” Stan clarifies and Craig feels some of the pressure leave his body. Now he knew the information that Stan was pressing for, he knew just what to tell them.

“Oh the vamp kids and the sixth graders. Apparently Commander Douchebag annoyed them enough for them to join Clyde.” He says and watches Wendy write down that information in very sparkly pink notebook. 

“Of course those little douchey vamp fags joined him.” Pete mutters as he scrawls it down on the notebook he was using to presumably log the meeting in. Craig writes down Pete’s disgust at the fact the vamp kids had joined Clyde knowing that they would probably fight harder knowing that they could get revenge on the goth kids.

“So, he didn’t get the Raisin’s girls yet?” Wendy asks once silence falls over the group once more. Her tone seems curious and Craig knew enough that Wendy being curious about something was usually a bad thing.

“Wendy, the Raisin’s girls barely even tolerate Clyde being in the building.”.

“Yeah, they really hate him, probably due to the fact he usually doesn’t pay them.” Craig adds mainly to keep up the illusion of being on their side and partly because he never missed a chance to rip on Clyde. Although he can already feel the unease building in his stomach at the fact that Wendy clearly had a plan for the Raisin’s girls.

“Good, Bebe and I are working on a plan tonight to get them on our side. If they hate him, maybe it won’t be that hard.” Wendy seems to think out loud and Craig makes a point to note that down. The girls were always fighting or not talking because someone had said something wrong to them or about them. So, it couldn’t be that hard to turn the Raisin’s girls against Wendy’s group could it? 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Stan nods as he talks and Craig rolls his eyes at his commander like attitude. “Now, me and the High Elf managed to get the rough blueprints of the tower and worked out a plan for how to storm it.” He continues as he passes out small copies of their plan so that he can talk them through the plan.

  
  


Craig knew that he had to be quick. His parents had already agreed to let him stay at Clyde’s that night, but they always rang to check that he was actually there after the last time they had snuck out. And they usually checked before they went to bed, which meant that Craig had to make it across town in fifteen minutes to make sure he was there for that phone call and so that Clyde was there when they wanted to speak to him. It was a race against the clock and Craig was only just certain that he would get there in time.

_And as it happened he did only just get there in time._

After sneaking in via Clyde’s back door and kicking his shoes off to sneak back into Clyde’s bedroom; his phone rang. Fumbling for it in his pocket Craig answered it as he tiptoed back to where the dork lord was no doubt waiting.

“Yeah mom, I’m at Clyde’s, we’re about to watch a film.” He said as he headed up the stairs. He was barely listening to his mom telling him about what time she expected him back the next day because of what she had planned for that night. He was more focused on making sure he could slip into Clyde’s room without her hearing the squeaky door hinge. “Mom, Clyde’s waiting to start the film, I’ll see you at eight tomorrow.” He interrupted before gesturing for Clyde to say bye loud enough for her to hear so that they could get down to business.

“Bye Mrs. Tucker!” Clyde says loud enough to please Craig’s mom who hangs up fairly quickly after that. Craig flops on the pile of blankets next to him and sighs loudly. Phone calls with his mum were always so exhausting. “So, what did you find out Feldspar?” He asks when he notices that Craig’s dropped his phone next to him.

“This.” He says as he produces his notes from the meeting for Clyde to read through. “They plan to ambush you tomorrow after eleven because the High Elf has a meeting with his mom, and I have to go to the Fat Wizard’s to give him my report so we don’t make them suspicious” He adds before shrugging out of his cape. While his thief outfit was comfortable to run around in, he didn’t really want to sleep in it.

“Very well, let them come, my army of darkness will be prepared for them.” Clyde tries to give his version of a villainous laugh but is only met by his thief giving him a confused look. It had been about as threatening as a kitten and honestly Clyde had to know that. And if he didnt, Craig was more than happy to let him know. Stick of truth be damned.

“Alright dork lord, let’s put the film on.”


End file.
